sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Fiyori Senay
)]] Name: Fiyori Senay Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, Piano, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Socializing Appearance: '''Standing at 6'1" and weighing 138 lbs, Fiyori makes a very skinny and scrawny appearance. Additionally, she has quite the bad posture, hunching just a little forward. Her skin is a dark brown with cold undertones, contrasting the gray-blue eyes resting in her oblong-shaped face. Her general features are those associated with caucasian heritage: strongly retreating cheek-bones and a narrow nose with a high nose bridge. Her lips are thin with the lower half pronounced more strongly, while her eyes are down-turned. Her black hair is silky and straight which through mere genetic luck is very easy for Fiyori to care for; it has a length of 13 inches. Often, she just keeps it behind her ears by using hair clips, which tend to match in color with her glasses. Those have a rectangular shape and a light blue frame color. Fiyori's wardrobe consists out of many colors, with hues of light blue dominating slightly. Primarily, she wears either ponchos in combination with denim pants or she wears shirt-dresses. Her favorite pair of shoes are ballerina flats, which match in color with her glasses' frame. On the day of abduction, Fiyori wore brown boots, denim pants, a black top layered with a dark blue poncho featuring a big, golden fleure-de-lis. Additionally, she wore a leather wrist band and her glasses. '''Biography: Antony Senay was a student in a Californian university when he met Birikti Tesfay, a waitress at a local diner. They both shared some peculiar similarities. Both had Eritrean immigration backgrounds with which they tried to reconnect, but they also shared a passion for the Route 66 and it's aesthetic, primarily because they saw it as a sign of freedom and the American Dream. It took them a few years, but eventually they married and on the first of September 1996, Fiyori was born as the first and only child. Soon after her birth, the Senays moved to Kingman. The reasons for Kingman were rather simple. There was a bit of enthusiasm for living in one of the more iconic tows by the Mother Road, but the primary reason was that Antony found a job as an English teacher in a local elementary school. Birikti concerned herself with child-rearing for the first years, a work which she found to be stressful and unrewarding. Additionally, having to care for a young child without the aid of extended family meant that Birikti had to make great sacrifices regarding her social life. Although she never truly resented her daughter, Birikti's enthusiasm for motherhood decreased year after year. As Fiyori was in the third year of middle school, Birikti tried to rejoin the work force. In time, she found work as a cook in a local low-end restaurant. Initially, the unspoken agreement between the parents was that Antony was at work forenoons and at home afternoons, while Birikti worked afternoons while being at home forenoons. However, Antony still had hobbies and often left the home on his own leisure, leaving Fiyori without supervision. It was a small source of conflict at first, but the Senays soon noticed that Fiyori did quite well on her own: she cooked for herself, kept care to leave their flat not too untidy and was very careful about not loosing the key. Antony and Birikti had a general laissez-faire attitude concerning the raising of their child. Birikti specifically was relieved by Fiyori's teenager years, as she finally managed to reconnect with her old friends both in Kingman and elsewhere, as well as having time to pay attention to her own needs in general. Antony is overtly proud of his laissez-faire disposition, believing it to be the best way for a child to blossom and more importantly, he felt confirmed by Fiyori's self-reliance. In his case, however, the truth was that he had trouble understanding teenagers. He did like children, but the notion of having to raise a maturing woman scared him. Antony's subconcious worries and Birikti's disinterest in her child led to a relationship that seemed harmonic and content, but was actually becoming cold and disengaged. Nonetheless, this allowed Fiyori to have a lot of privileges in regard to her age. They set little curfews on their own, or bothered to stop Fiyori from leaving home whenever she wanted. Additionally, she could easily ask for small sums of money without her parents objecting. However, as they managed to revitalize their social lives, they did not notice Fiyori's lack of energy. While it was true that Fiyori was a responsible young girl, which earned the admiration and respect of her parents, it was also true that Fiyori was having trouble with being motivated. She had friends with whom she hung out with, but she had no passionate hobbies or extracurricular activities. Furthermore, her academic progress was stagnating, not because Fiyori was unable or untalented, but simply because she saw no point in being better than what was necessary to pass all classes. The reason for this mindset is unclear. Most likely, but still speculated causes would be a genetic disposition, or the result of the Senay's cold filial relationships. It got slightly better starting with high school, at first with the acquisition of an electric piano. Originally, it was a skill Birikti wanted to have, as part of a new year's resolution, but after she bought the keyboard, she quickly abandoned that project. Nonetheless, Fiyori was curious about the instrument, and began to play it herself. Although she has received no professional schooling aside from music class, Fiyori gained some decent skill in self-study. It was not anything spectacular, but other people were ready to listen to her either on her own or part of some bigger ensemble. However, often Fiyori just plays the instrument after a stressful day in order to relax. Furthermore, after many years of cooking her own meals regularly, Fiyori developed a certain affinity for it. Despite this, Birikti and Fiyori did not manage to bond over this hobby, as the former was often too exhausted by work and preferred to not be hassled with matters of food preparation in her free time. Which is why Fiyori tends to try out new recipes with her friends or on her own. Fiyori deems the eating part to be more interesting than the preparation of dishes. Fiyori is a fairly social person. She likes to frequent parties and other public functions, although she prefers her own circle of friends over the making of new acquaintances. However, due to the high rate of drug users among her peer group of Cochise High School students, Fiyori herself started to smoke cannabis at age of 16. She does not smoke regularly, though, and often only whenever her friends are doing so. Yet when she does so, her intake is high and she often wakes up with side effects of overuse the next day, such as head aches or difficulty concentrating. Despite this, she is aware of Cochise's strict drug policies and is careful not to get herself in trouble by being obviously high. Her parents do not know of her habit, but they have a dim suspicion. Given the various issues mentioned, they do not dare to investigate this further or confront Fiyori. As mentioned, Fiyori's academic progress is just enough to get through classes. Her parents do not mind much, although they encourage her verbally to improve every few weeks. They do not pursue any plans however, which means that nothing changes. Fiyori herself has few ambitions concerning academic success. She is theoretically aware that she could have the chance if she wanted, and that it would improve her future living conditions, but Fiyori has massive problems developing any motivation and is in the firm belief that exercising herself would not make her happy. While she herself thinks that this is simply part of who she is, a psychiatrist might speculate that she suffers from dysthymia, meaning that the chronic depression of her mood results in classical symptoms such as a bleak outlook on life and a decreased motivation. Such a diagnosis however would be questionable, depending on whether her wasted academic potential would be considered a significant problem or not. Additionally, Fiyori has a low affect and is more concerned about simple emotions and feelings, such as the satisfaction of a meal or sexual pleasure, and feels stumped regarding emotional or significant events. Additionally, she has a certain degree of dislike towards committing herself to certain things, such as a college course. Other ways in which this dislike is exhibited can be found whenever she makes plans with her friends, as she prefers spontaneous meetings to planned trips. Despite this, Fiyori has a genuine fondness of her friends, and displays a working sense of empathy. However, she does not care a lot about politeness or social conventions, which does endear her to some, but very often people are put off by her snide remarks or other rude if generally inoffensive gestures. Additionally, Fiyori features a questionable sense of humor, partaking in practical pranks that do well in angering others. Her regret regarding those varies according to how she views the affected person. On the physical side, she suffers from rather bad eyesight, with a vision of 20/100, a drastic drop which she experienced during her teenage years. As she has her glasses with her all the time, it is usually not much of a problem. On the other hand, Fiyori's experience with food introduced her into the world of nutrition. While she is not particularly invested, she has become aware of her own nutritional needs as well as the effect of diverse foods on hunger and physical condition. Advantages: Fiyori's limited affect allows her to make less rash decisions in the wake of being faced with Survival of the Fittest. She has strong ties with her friends, giving her opportunity for strong partnerships. Due to her cooking knowledge, Fiyori knows how much energy via food she needs. As such, she will ration her supplies better. Disadvantages: On the physical side, she would have great trouble without her glasses, potentially meaning that she would not be able to discern fine details anymore. On the emotional side, Fiyori's dysthimic disposition has a decent chance of developing into suicidal or at least apathetic behavior. Lastly, Fiyori not only made good friends in high school, but is also a major nuisance for many people. This might factor in negatively in hostile encounters. Designated Number: Female student No. 010 --- Designated Weapon: Military Shovel Conclusion: A military shovel is a pretty decent weapon. Good at cutting, decent bludgeon. Be glad you got it. Being able to stay calm is a good skill, I approve. Keep track of your glasses though, and don't give up hope, there's always hope. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by Bikriki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Bikriki '''Kills: 'Isabel Ramirez (with Noah Whitley, Dorothy Shelley, and Scout Pfeiffer), Olivia Fischer, Caedyn Miller, Alice Baker, Candice Banks, Nate Turner 'Killed By: '''Walked off the asylum roof '''Collected Weapons: '''Military Shovel (assigned weapon, to Georgia Lee Day), Lock-picking kit (with manual) (from Georgia Lee Day), Sickle (from Isabel Ramirez), Scoped Raging Bull (from Jeremy Frasier), $1000, in 100 $10 bills (from Jeremy Frasier), Wooden Baseball Bat (from Jeremy Frasier), Eyepatch (from Jeremy Frasier), Pancor Jackhammer full-auto shotgun (from Jeremy Frasier) '''Allies: 'Georgia Lee Day, Brendan Harte, Alba Reyes 'Enemies: 'Georgia Lee Day, Isabel Ramirez, Olivia Fischer, Coleen Reagan, Vincenzo/a Gatti, Caedyn Miller, Alice Baker, Bryony Adams, Candice Banks, Min-jae Parker, Kimiko Kao, Nate Turner '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Fiyori semi-consciously meditated on her life's philosophies. When she came to, she was already being propositioned for an alliance by Georgia Lee Day. Fiyori was unsure, and made it clear while they discussed the idea back and forth that she wasn't above the idea of Georgia Lee dying, with vague threats. But Fiyori couldn't find her glasses, had little ability to see and needed the help, so she grudgingly agreed to go along, even against a vaguely suicidal impulse and the general foreboding feeling that both of them would be dead despite Georgia Lee's efforts. At that point she was well unaware that Georgia Lee had found and hidden her glasses beforehand. They traveled, from the bridge where Fiyori had been found unconscious, to the asylum's cafeteria area. They blockaded the doors using cafeteria tables, and then settled down to discuss matters like potential allies, enemies, and issues to come in their following days. They took Fiyori's medical scissors to carve the information into a spare table, and included names such as Bradley Floyd as untrustworthy. They tersely discussed their lives back home, but it grew slightly more light hearted with time and included digs at each other and friends like Aiden Slattery. They slept in shifts until morning. When announcements started on Day 2, they learned that friends in their list had already died, Abigail Floyd and Cristo Morales, and they had to be scratched out. The conversation turned onto what there was left to do, and Georgia Lee made it clear she was ready to fight if she had to. They spent another day there, and Day 3 announcements revealed Danny Brooks had been killed as well. The news of his death in particular finally caused Fiyori to have an emotional response to the deaths, she began to cry weakly. She proposed they would specifically have to kill Danny's killer, Isabel Ramirez, if push came to shove, and Georgia Lee agreed. Fiyori proposed they leave the cafeteria, and Georgia Lee tried to say they'd stay. That infuriated Fiyori, and her frustrations over her inability to help her friends or do anything at all broke to the fore. Georgia Lee tried to calm Fiyori down and reason with her, and the apparent genuineness of the concern in her attempt touched Fiyori, so she cooled off. Their moment was then interrupted by the attempted intrusion of a yet unknown Olivia Fischer, through their barricades. The two were forced into swift decision making, and in the process of grabbing their things and hiding Georgia Lee lost Fiyori's glasses and Fiyori was able to rediscover them. Fiyori realized what Georgia Lee had done, all this time, and her mental opinion of the traitor quickly grew dark. Fiyori had always suspected it, but had been willing to trust Georgia Lee regardless up until the betrayal was confirmed. For the moment she continued to hide with Georgia Lee, bereft of other options. Georgia Lee quickly sidled up to Olivia when she realized that was who was trying to gain entry, she offed Olivia the opportunity to join their alliance, which Fiyori reluctantly accepted. Fiyori however, did not accept Georgia Lee continuing to try and order her around, Fiyori called her out the moment she tried. Fiyori ultimately decided she wasn't going to deal with it, her emotions bested her and she abandoned the barricades and Georgia Lee and Olivia, she stormed away with her things, and Georgia Lee's assigned weapon. Fiyori's mood improved, even as she felt guilt for leaving Olivia to be taken advantage of. She reflected on that, and on an invasive memory of her life, as she practiced her lockpicking on a broom closet's door. She continued through the asylum and found an old friend and his ally in the staff lounge, Brendan Harte and Alba Reyes. She tentatively approached, a bit unsure of how to proceed, trying to make herself out to be trustworthy as they exchanged platitudes and Alba finished bandaging Brendan's wounds. She was able to hug Brendan, and as the conversation turned to catching up Fiyori decided to omit mention of her issues with Georgia Lee, letting the others speak instead. After exchanging tales about what had happened to them, Fiyori decided to stay and additionally asked Alba to allow her to use her gun should anyone hostile appear. Alba was hesitant, but did concede that as none of them really knew how to use the gun, they should practice. They set up the can of cat food that Brendan had initially been assigned as a weapon and took turns firing at it, and Fiyori in particular found that she enjoyed firing the gun. After more practice and some later discussion about the people still alive who they all wanted to find, Fiyori was invited to tag along with the other two, which she agreed to. After traveling together, they ended up at the docks, where they found Maxim Kehlenbrink. Fiyori announced their presence, deciding that sneaking up on people as she often did would be unsafe, given the situation. After exchanging pleasantries for a while, Brendan noted that Alba had split from the two. Fiyori is reacts casually, believing that Alba will do well on her own, as she has the gun. However, Fiyori suffers from a brief but intense hallucination, which cause her to spontaneously depart and look for Alba on her own. Her search led her to the Doctor's Offices, where she happened upon a conflict between Noah Whitley and Isabel Ramirez. She observed the fight from a safe distance at first, soon joined by Scout Pfeiffer. However, as soon as Isabel killed Noah, Fiyori felt overcome with hatred and assaulted Isabel. In the struggle, Fiyori suffered from a slash wound on her left face, but also bit Isabel's pinky off and managed to tear in her face with the girl's own sickle. This, and other additional stabs by Fiyori contributed to Isabel's death. After Isabel perished, Fiyori used the ensuing calm to lick her own wounds. Additionally, she noted Lily Caldwell's presence, the girl's name was called out by the dying Isabel. Fiyori then started questioning Lily on her relationship with Isabel. As Fiyori's desire to kill stemmed not from Isabel's high death count, but as a sense of revenge after Danny's death, Fiyori figured that Lily might still feel vengeful for the murder of Isabel. Lily denied those feelings, and departed soon after. Fiyori, too, left to continue her search for Alba. A bit later she came across the corpses of Junko Kurosawa and Darius Van Dyke. The sight of the latter's body reminded Fiyori that she had stolen Darius' Nintendo DS. Feeling some sort of remorse, Fiyori asked her parents to return the DS to the Van Dyke family by addressing the cameras. Due to her poor sense of orientation, Fiyori did not end up at the place where she promised Brendan to return to - the crematorium. Instead she spent the night at the Bell Tower and left even before the announcements started. Announcements confirmed her elevation to the status of killer, but Fiyori was unsure how to emotionally handle that save advancing on. She sought temporary shelter with Coleen Reagan within the staff lounge, and won entry by assuring a cautious Coleen she would cause no trouble. Their idle conversation started with the ball in Fiyori's court, as she had to explain herself being a killer, and that she'd been to the room before. Coleen explained herself, and her kill of Arthur Bernstein, in turn. Coleen assuring Fiyori the death had been accident was enough for Fiyori. The conversation then swerved into Alba and Brendan, and Coleen made a casual remark that drew Fiyori's curiosity. The more Fiyori asked the more a certain lie she'd been led to believe was weakened, Coleen confirmed the full story was that Brendan's murder of Bernadette had been violent and only dubiously an accident. Fiyori began to hurt, deeply, her emotions once more got the better of her and she began to crack into hysterics and tugging violently at her own collar. Coleen stopped Fiyori physically, and as Fiyori calmed she expressed how fed up she was with the impossible to clarify morality of her former friends and lovers on island. Coleen sympathized, and the girls were able to share a more lighthearted moment. That moment was cut short, however, as Georgia Lee Day made her grand reappearance in Fiyori's life Fiyori abandoned the area, leaving Georgia to Coleen. Fiyori heard a gunshot and ran to the one-on-one therapy rooms, where she found a dying Jeremy Frasier, shot by Caedyn Miller. She ran to his side as he desperately struggled to say anything aloud, but his injuries were too severe and Fiyori knew there was nothing she could do to save him. She held him, gave him water, and stayed with him quietly as her struggled weakly until his life ended. She took his supplies then wandered in a stupor, to the library, where she reflected that she was surprised his death bothered her so much, as they'd never been close. After wandering for the rest of the day and into the night, Fiyori decided to return to the staff area upstairs. To her surprise, but not to her displeasure, she encountered Georgia Lee once again and noticed that the other girl had been wounded in an earlier confrontation. Suffering from blood loss and somewhat confused as to the reality of their current conversation, Georgia Lee was more docile than usual as Fiyori explained her irrational hatred and listened to Georgia Lee's justifications for her own actions. Acting on a whim as she often did, Fiyori embraced Georgia Lee as she continued speaking, only to realize that Georgia Lee had died. Fiyori abandoned her body and the asylum once again. She traveled across the island and spent the night and part of the morning drinking herself into a stupor in the pub, until she got restless and returned to the asylum again. She found that Coleen, Olivia, and Vincenzo/a Gatti had discovered Georgia Lee's body, and her casual manner incensed Olivia. Fiyori herself sensed that it was not a good idea to allow herself to linger, but she did, and she goaded Olivia into following her so they could talk in private. Fiyori mulled over what it was she was trying to say, initially intent on avoiding escalation of the situation given it's delicacy, she tried to not let her hatred of Georgia Lee ruin the proceedings. Olivia asked and Fiyori disclosed the whole truth, the deception Georgia Lee had forced on her. They spoke for a bit, Olivia finally driven to make her own admission, that she'd likely gotten Georgia Lee killed by leaving their shelter for no good reason, but Fiyori's vitriol finally broke the surface and she began to contemptuously explain to Olivia that Georgia Lee had been a horrible person and had likely not cared about Olivia at all. Olivia then responded that she had evidence otherwise, and that was good enough for her. They were in a standoff by then, Fiyori using her superior imposing presence to block the door. She found Jeremy's gun and the dark instincts she'd barely suppressed throughout her life began to surge forward. Fiyori knew she had no reason to actually kill Olivia, but she did it anyways. The gunshot drew Enzo and Coleen to rush to Olivia's aid and Fiyori snapped out of her daze, realizing to her horror that she'd killed simply out of pure emotion and unjustified emotion, and that she'd crossed a line she could never return from. Her suicidal desires and fears dominated, but even then she did not want to die at Coleen's hand, she shot her way out of a window and jumped to freedom. By Day 9 afternoon she'd sorted out some of her understanding of the matter: she was now no better than Isabel, she was where she belonged in being hated and feared, and she deserved to die but was scared to. She found Keith Bauer hiding in the pews of the chapel, and she approached him. She wanted a bit of conversation, and news about the people she was still looking for, and she bought it out of him with a bit of her rations. They awkwardly meandered through something that was less a conversation than an interrogation, Fiyori got a clear sense of Keith's fear of her. She brought up Tyler Yazzie, Blair Moore, and Brendan Harte: to apologize to the latter for abandoning him, to thank the middle for killing Georgia, and to make sure the former would live, as she all explained to Keith when he was suspicious. He volunteered a little information, but it was useless, and Fiyori flippantly made that much clear as she departed, wishing Keith a decent final few days of life. Later that day she sought refuge in the radio tower room, where she amused herself by pretending she was a DJ, and rambled to the corpse of Jennifer Wallace. She was found once more by Alba Reyes, and Fiyori wanted to apologize somehow for having abandoned her, but then Alba revealed Brendan had been killed, by Min-jae Parker. Fiyori was quietly bothered by that news, and sure she would kill Jae if they ever met again. Then they were found by Blair Moore. Blair seemed intent on keeping her distance from the other two despite Alba offering her refuge. Fiyori understood the trepidation, and merely offered Blair her thanks for the murder of Georgia before Blair left. Alba and Fiyori spent the night, mostly quiet. Day 10 broke and announcements revealed Tyler Yazzie had also been killed, by Kimiko Kao. Fiyori knew now that she had to hunt Kimiko down, and Jae as well, and she told Alba both those things very clearly. Alba decided she wanted to follow Fiyori, after some consideration, wishing to protect Fiyori but not actively be involved in the hunt. Fiyori was concerned Alba would not like what was to come and told her as much, but allowed her to follow. She wandered to find her new marks, the targets of her newfound purpose, and found Caedyn Miller in the lobotomy labs. She immediately made a proposal to Caedyn after catching her off guard: she wanted to engage in a fair duel with Miss Miller, with both of their lives as the collateral. Alba tried to intervene, but Fiyori was committed to either dying or killing. Caedyn agreed. Then shot Fiyori anyways. Fiyori took the bullet but lived, and thrived, positively amused that things had gone to plan. Alba and Caedyn were facing down, and Fiyori was thus able to casually stroll up and murder Caedyn with a bullet to the head before Caedyn could react. Alba moved to patch up Fiyori's bullet wound, getting her onto one of the lab tables and tending to her with stitches. Fiyori told Alba she'd overheard the last moments of Caedyn's conversation, and that she agreed with Caedyn: cheating had been fair, and Alba correctly guessed that Fiyori had also been ready to cheat, and been ready to die. Fiyori went on to explain that she'd be hunting Jae next, and Alba agreed to go along. They found the body of Brendan Harte once more, and Fiyori considered what he'd once meant to her while she rifled through his belongings. Alba re-opened the floor to the 'what now' conversation and Fiyori made her plans clear: Jae, Kimiko, then surviving as long as she could, she and Alba agreed they hoped it wouldn't come down to the two of them having to fight one another. Alba began to morosely comment on how her life was coming to it's likely end, Fiyori chose then to share the suicidal intents she'd used to have, though she didn't clarify even to herself whether she still did. They seemed to reach some sort of understanding, and moved on to the battle plan for the final stretch, their weapons, contingencies. They left, but Fiyori for a moment stayed behind to cry for Brendan, albeit briefly. By Day 10 Keith had been confirmed dead by announcements, to Fiyori's dull surprise and contemplation. They were found, by Emma Luz, who Fiyori felt a morbidly humorous sense of pity for as Emma was the last of her many cousins alive, she allowed Alba to do the talking which confirmed little as Emma seemed on edge. Even as Alba offered to help Fiyori's sense of compassion was suddenly neutered, and she had the sense that something was about to go wrong as Alba carelessly approached Emma. Fiyori ran to get her gun they'd left in the nearby Art Therapy room, when she returned after the gunshots sounded a wounded Emma was trying to get up and charge Alba with her sword, Fiyori fired to force Emma to stop and Alba finished it. Fiyori was stunned, then went to Alba's side. Alba was upset and remorseful, and Fiyori awkwardly tried to comfort her. After regaining her composure, Alba stated that she wanted to give Emma and her sister Sabrina Luz, whom Emma had been transporting on a gurney, proper last respects. Fiyori didn't much see the point, but she went along with it, helping Alba arrange Emma and Sabrina in the art room with Mitch Settles, Melanie Beckett, and Keith, and then standing by while Alba prayed. Fiyori herself wasn't particularly touched by the display, but she allowed Alba a moment before moving on. The next day found them at the cafeteria where Fiyori had spent her first few days on the island. She mused on it while she and Alba wandered into the kitchen, when Alba unexpectedly asked who Fiyori most wanted to still be alive. Without thinking too hard on it, Fiyori said that she wished Tyler Yazzie were still alive. Alba stated that she most missed Brendan, and Fiyori was morbidly amused to hear about Alba's fumbling of Brendan's love confession to her shortly before his death. She was, however, put off by Alba's mention of hoping that they could both go home, considering it pointless. As they turned to leave, Fiyori noticed the arrival of none other than Kimiko and Min-jae, her desired targets. The two of them quickly drew their guns and Alba and Fiyori did the same as Alba yelled for Fiyori to take cover in the kitchen. Alba was wounded, and Fiyori dragged her back into the kitchen where Alba told Fiyori to leave and save herself. Fiyori was reluctant to do so but remembered that she didn't want to be the one who had to kill Alba, and so she dove out the window as Kimiko and Min-jae pursued them into the kitchen. Alba set off the landmine she had been carrying in an attempt to kill the other two along with herself. Fiyori spent some moments watching the results, impressed, before her collar began to beep and drove her to re-enter the building. Kimiko and Alba had both been killed, but Jae was alive, albeit stunned. He feigned death for a few minutes while Fiyori watched, not fooled, and and she casually informed him that she didn't intend to kill him if he wasn't going to fight before leaving him to collect himself. Fiyori wandered the asylum's halls during the rest of the day, happening upon Alice Baker, Bryony Adams, and Candice Banks in the art therapy room. She fired upon them at a whim, knocking Bryony down and sending Candice into cover, but Alice took her by surprise by charging at her and knocking her over. The two of them struggled as Alice yelled at her allies to flee, which Bryony did. Fiyori managed to regain the upper hand and hesitated only a moment before shooting Alice in the head. She didn't bother to search for Candice before withdrawing. Fiyori, bemused, contemplated on the final announcements addressing her; before she cheerfully burst onto the rooftop hoping to stir a scene among the other finalists. Everyone could see everyone else, but Fiyori chose to address Nate Turner first, inviting him to sit with her on an edge of the roof. They discussed their motivations remaining, and Fiyori mused on Nate's motivation to make the death of Matthew Moradi mean something, by pointing out that he had the right to define what he 'wanted', not what he 'should' do. Fiyori left Nate at that. She approached Min-jae Parker and Candice Banks, who were having their own conversation. Min-jae fired first, but missed wildly. Fiyori had wanted to speak with Candice alone, but was unimpressed with Candice's lack of decisiveness when guns were all out. Nate distracted Min-jae, and Fiyori dealt with Candice. Fiyori landed a shot in Candice's chest. Candice went all out firing desperately, but wasn't able to land a single shot despite Fiyori stalking closer. Fiyori held Candice close and blasted her full of holes, she felt a moment of anger, but then it was gone. She interrupted Min-jae and Nate's awkward conversation by hugging Min-jae, and then the two began to wrestle. It quickly turned brutal, with Min-jae ripping into her wounds with his nails and Fiyori trying to claw off his genitals, but Nate eventually freaked out and sprayed his gun into the air. While he had a captive audience he ranted about how he had nothing to do with their violence and hatred, how he didn't care and wouldn't lower himself to killing. Neither Min-jae nor Fiyori brought themselves to care, and they both worked themselves off the ground and began fighting. Her fist made contact with his throat and face, his knife stabbed into her shoulder, she forcibly kissed him. His recoiling from disgust earned her the space to get good punches in, and Min-jae was floored. Fiyori kicked him while he was down, repeatedly, then went to Nate. She forced herself to not pass out and brought up their old conversation topic. He merely insisted she end it, and she obliged, but he began to panic as he was being throttled and started to fight back. He bit and tore with his teeth, doing serious damage to Fiyori's arm, he sobbed, but eventually she won out and Nate weakened and then died. She returned to Min-jae's side, and began to contemplate on her life, how she'd felt nothing before being put on island, how she'd felt emotions like betrayal, gratitude, and satisfaction, but had lost those feelings and could barely remember anything that had happened. Min-jae refused to respond, as she'd hoped and expected. She pointed out that suffering existed still in only one of their futures. Min-jae's, because she threw herself off the roof with a final affirmation of everything the island had taught her. '''Post-Game Evaluation: If you wanted to be dead all this time you didn't pick the most efficient path. Reminder for those of you watching at home, walking off a rooftop is an anytime sort of deal. ''- Tracen Danya'' Memorable Quotes: ''"It's not my role to be the optimist, but – well, see it from the bright side. You can use this to get your name some recognition. Pretty sure that'll be useful. I mean, look at that guy from Version 3. Fucker got really famous. I mean he died, but... bad example, sorry."'' -- Fiyori's thoughts on what Georgia Lee could follow up a SOTF victory with. "Alright, fuck the navelgazing." -- As she goes from awkwardly stalking Isabel to attacking her. "I've been thinking so much. And it's all a load of bullshit!" -- Fiyori on the island at large. "All that hostility, back in Kingman and what we have here, none of that is grounded in logic. I have no reason to hate you. And yet I do." -- Fiyori to Georgia Lee. "So I'll offer you this chance to kill me. I won't talk back, or complain, or whine, or do some sort of shitty morale posturing. Because frankly at this point I'm as tired of it as you are. The only thing I'll do is... shooting back." -- The offered terms of her duel with Caedyn. "Show your cunt-face, Min-Jae. I wanna shoot it!" -- Calmly discussing life goals with Min-jae Parker. "...I know exactly what I want and who I want to be." -- Right before killing herself. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Fiyori, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Rain, Rain, Go Away *Don't Call It a Comeback *Silence is Golden *Puddles *Just Wants a Distraction *Skeletons and Spaghetti *My Friends Are Assholes *Complex Heaven *Tank! *Mass Destruction *Aloha Heja He *Spotted Peckers: Black Ocean *The Library Is The Powerhouse of the Student *Acid Rain *It's Raining, It's Pouring Sadie Hawkins Dance: *I Know What My Fortune Is V6: *Zum Glueck In Die Zukunft *Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying *Love Is A Fridge *Santa Sangre *The Wicked Die Alone *Die Anywhere Else *Birth Of A Wish *St. Elsewhere *Cast in the Name of God *Love Runs Out *Zum Glueck in die Zukunft II *I know exactly what I want and who I want to be. *OK KID *Ye Not *The Waste *Origin of Symmetry *The Ten Duel Commandments *Volver *Family Reunion *Battle Royale *Rain, Rain, Come Again *Rivers in the Desert Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Fiyori Senay. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students